A Summon
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Petra's POV, she adores Levi and nobody knows. During dinner she is summoned to his office. Let's just say things go a little differently than normal... First attack on Titan fic, let me know what you think!


I gaze at him from across the mess hall. Hange is talking his ear off about something or other. I don't think he's listening, his head is tilted to the side as he leans against the wall. His grey eyes peer between the hair that falls across his face, watching those that wander past with an intensity only he could carry. He doesn't nod, nor respond to what she is chatting about but she smiles, nudging his arm in a content manner before walking off. It's then that his eyes latch onto mine through the bustle, through his hair. All the chatter in the hall seems to dissipate and all I can see is him. Yet, as fast as his gaze hits me it is gone; he has vanished and I'm staring off into space like a fool. With that Hange jumps into my eye line, breaking me from my thoughts. I nearly fall off my chair as she does so, causing her to giggle.

"Captain wants to speak with you" she informs quietly.

"What, _now_?" I respond, all a flutter.

"Mhmm" Hange nods, plonking herself next to me.

"Did he say why?" I ask, rising swiftly.

"Does he ever?" she returns, eyeing up my half eaten bowl of rice "Are you going to-" she starts, pointing at the food.

"Help yourself" I interrupt, taking off out the room with haste.

* * *

I am often summoned to his office, he likes to soundboard ideas off me I suppose. It does make me wonder 'why me?'. The others were more tactically minded and had stronger conviction in their opinions. I guess I am more eager to just listen. He doesn't know that being my superior has nothing to do with it. He has no idea how intoxicating his voice is. More than once I have found myself hanging on his every word and not even remembering what he had said. It's silly of me, I just can't help staring at the way his mouth moves. I shake the thought out of my head as I walk up to his door. I can't go in all gooey eyed, this could be important.

"Enter"

I step backward with a shiver, hand still braced to rap at his door. It took a moment for me to register his preemptive instruction. Again I was flummoxed, standing there and blinking like an idiot. I shook my head once more, in an attempt to collect myself, he would get impatient if I dawdled any longer 'Come on Petra'. Wandering into the room calmly, I attempt to emulate his composed aura but fail on the sudden need to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. It was an anxiety thing, something I did when I felt on edge. Something I was doing more and more frequently in his presence. Something I clearly needed to put an end to. I shut the door.

_He is my superior, it is forbidden, the way I feel is wrong_

I repeat my mantra to myself to no avail. It is becoming increasingly hard to stop getting in a fluster around him. He is truly uncanny. So strong and purposeful in everything he does and yet the exact thoughts behind each action remain a mystery to us all. It seems the more time I spend with him the harder I find it to leave my emotions at the door. Especially when those supple silver eyes twinkled behind his raven locks at me with a questioning expression. Precisely as he was staring at me now, surveying me. I fiddle with my hair again without thinking and snap my hand to my side "You asked to see me, Heichou?"

Captain merely lifts an eyebrow in silent judgement. I have no clue what he is going to say, do or...I don't even know why he summoned me come to think of it. Normally he tells me. His stunning steel gaze locks with mine for a second and all of a sudden I feel a heat around my collar. Did it suddenly get warmer? I note the fireplace is crackling to my left from the soft orange glow illuminating his sharp features. But that isn't it, well, maybe it isn't helping. I notice his strong jaw line and perfectly balanced face are more prominent when bathed in the fire light, I wish I hadn't. He looks more handsome, if that were possible, as his eyes glinted with copper. However, I dare not break his stare, not that I have a choice in the matter.

"I did" he says lightly, reclining back into his chair. He rests his elbows onto the arms and brings his dexterous and slender fingers together, resting them on his bottom lip. I can't help but letting my gaze wander and wonder; how soft are they to _touch_?

_Probably like silk, like his voice._

His eyes command my attention once more as I sense the weight of his gaze on my face. I flicker to them, hoping he'll end this excruciating silence by giving me a reason for his order rather than a confirmation of it. He's indicating for me to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the table to him. I oblige, trying not to walk too fast and let my constant eagerness to be near him seep through. It's like those eyes are magnetic as, despite my attempts, I feel my pace quicken ever so slightly. I temper it but I notice the change, he must of noticed.

_He can hear me coming from down the hall for Maria's sake!_

I cross my ankles self consciously and then my wrists on my lap, still under his watchful eyes. This is getting more than painful now.

"Captain Rivai?" I ask. I don't want to rush him but the quiet is becoming more and more unsettling "What is it?" I press, trying not to sound desperate. Again I am met with silence.

He lets his wrist fall limp in contemplation, or so I'm assuming. He's debating something on his furrowed brow. He moved unexpectedly, rounding the table and grasping the arms of the chair I'm in. His frame takes over my field of vision as he leans toward me, trapping me within it. Somehow his gaze is even heavier.

_How is that even possible?_

As I sit there, confused, everything seems intensified. The scent of him is fresh yet heady. I swallow hard under the pressure, feeling my pulse increase. I'd much rather take on a Titan right now. It feels like my heart is about to burst from my chest.

_Am I still breathing?! I don't even know._

"What's going on?" I attempt within inhale, apparently I _wasn't_ breathing.

He lowers his face closer, nose is but a millimeter from mine and I can't decide if this is heaven or hell. I suspect nobody has ever been quite so close to him, I can feel his breath on my cheeks which he is unwitting flushing scarlet. Yet, as I can delve further and further into those silver pools his proximity only amplifies the fact that what I want so desperately is out of my reach. Is he doing this on purpose? Is this some cruel joke to freak me out? I don't want to think that malice inhabited him but it seems the only logical explanation.

"What is _this_?" I say, a little but of irritation escaping me.

A playful twinkle shimmers in his hooded stare.

_Is he enjoying this?_

A wry smirk flirts with his lips, not quite fathoming as he goes to speak. His words are bated, as is my breath, and I find myself longing to hear his velvet voice ravish my ears. I can't move. He has immobilised me without even touching me. He closes his mouth, rapping his fingers on the wooden arms of my chair "Hmm" he notes, stare thinning.

_He is definitely getting some kick out of this weird behaviour_

I sigh, through weakness in his presence and exasperation; this is torturous. I don't think this can get worse. As usual my optimism is misplaced. I'm wrong, so wrong. He takes one of his perfectly formed fingers and tucks a flyaway strand of hair behind my ear, as though compensating what I'd be doing if I weren't frozen. Acutally, if I weren't so close to him, I suspect I would be clawing at my hair in the midst of a nervous breakdown. His touch is electric, it only ghosts over my skin but that's enough to set it alight. His fingertip caresses the curve of me ear and I am beside myself.

I exhale with an almost whimper "Heichou?" I repeat, voice cracking.

"_This_" he says slowly, pausing "is an experiment"

_An experiment? What the hell kind of experiment is this?_

He obviously has picked up on the bewilderment on my face as his sharp stare darts over my features. I feel like I'm being interrogated. I want out but he is still touching me. I realise I don't know what I want. He drags his tender touch down my jaw and let's it drop off at my chin.

_I want more of that, that's what I want_

"Shitty glasses was right, studying a subject up close does make it easier to see what they're thinking" he muses, voice deadpan.

_Oh god. Oh god. Does he know? He must know, why else would he say that. I'm going to be reassigned. I can't be. I can't be away from him._

"I don't follow, sir" I stutter, trying to make sense of what he just said.

_Wait, is that what Hange was talking to him about earlier, does she know too?!_

He snuffs, a twitch of a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth "Seems I have a decision to make" he alludes, pushing off from the chair and wandering toward the wall.

_I'm gone. It's settled. Why did I entertain such an attachment? I thought it would be safe. A secret from a distance. The again he is brilliant, it was ridiculous to think he would not notice._

"Sir?" I muster, eyes stinging and threatening tears.

_I cannot be weak in front of him, not in this way._

"I have reached an impass" he begins, his hands behind his back. His shoulders soften "One's duty dictates one's life. The difficulty is in deciding where your duties lie"

"Just reassign me and be done with it Levi" I say, braving to utter his name. If I'm going I may as we'll speak the name that has been plaguing my lips and dreams since I met him "Save me the speech and embarrassment"

"Why the fuck would I send you away?" he responds sharply, casting his eyes in my direction.

_Well...that was unexpected_

"Well, because...because" I'm stuck, floundering and he now seems genuinely concerned. Perhaps he thinks I've gone mad "You said you could tell what I was thinking" I informed bashfully.

"It has been my preoccupation for many weeks to work out what you are thinking, Petra" he returned cooly, as though disclosing information for a mission.

I open my mouth but find it shut itself. Something changed, the air feels different, thick. He said my _name_ and is now looking at me with a new expression which is far from its usual indifference. There is a softness, a vulnerability. He retakes his position of leaning over me. This time there is an ease, almost resignation as he drops his head to level with mine. He teeters his weight on his heel. I can't help but stare as his muscles are distracting me and his presence is overwhelming. I am a quivering wreck beneath my marginally placid facade. I can't even contemplate what this would look like if someone came in.

"And?" I say because I don't know what else would fit the space between us.

I am met with hesitance. Something uncharacteristic of him. He tilts closer, halting a breath away before pressing his mouth to mine. My eyes widen, I can't believe this is happening. I can feel him pulling away.

_Why aren't I kissing him back?_

I engage with the moment, assuring him and parting my lips a little and letting my fingertips creep forward to meet his. He breaks away regardless, resting his wrists on the wood and taking up my hands in his. The pads of his thumbs are so soft and mesmerising as he begins running a pattern over by palms I become lost in it. I'm also somewhere in the midst of his conflicted expression, in his touch, his scent. Everything. I don't need to know anything else as long as I'm within his vicinity.

"We shouldn't do this" I confirmed, some snippet of logic escaping my brain.

_Why did I say that?_

His jaw tightened, setting his stare narrow at mine, suddenly fixated "But we must". I've never seen a look of longing in his eyes. I didn't think he longed for anything. Again, I was proved wrong. It just didn't make sense for me to be the object of his focus as he gave such a look.

"I want this more than anything, but not if it jeopardises you" I divulge quietly.

"What about you?" he questions, a flicker of intrigue lifting his brow.

"What _about_ me? You are my _priority_ Heichou" I say before I can stop myself. I luckily I had replaced the word 'life' in time. It was true I would die for this man. This wasn't some school girl crush. The feel of his lips against mine confirmed that.

"Levi" he corrected, tip of his nose catching my own "And, your smile" he kissed it "Your eyes" he added moving up my cheek bone, grazing it with his lips "Your scent". His thumbs stopped moving "Your body" his voice was becoming rough, husky and I was melting "Your wonderful mind and gentle heart" he continued, bringing a hand to my neck and letting it spread around it, cupping my hairline "And that hair that you incessantly fiddle with when you are near me" he smirked, entangling his grasp in it.

"H-h-" is all I manage. This isn't real. I must have hit my head out on mission today. I must have.

"Don't make me call rank" he interrupted kissing my earlobe.

I can't be dreaming this, such a sensation doesn't exist in my imagination. Before my mind can argue I grab him by the cravat and pull him at my mouth. I kiss him with all I have and to my joy he deepens it, cradling the small of my back and lifting me up from the chair. His body is solid against mine, hot as Titan steam. I let myself fit to his form, nestling my hands in his hair as his tongue finds mine. We break for air, reluctantly.

"Levi" I whisper.

"Go, they'll be wondering where you are" he instructed, untangling himself from me and straightening his cravat. If his eyes weren't wandering over me I would have thought him annoyed that I'd messed it up.

I must look as put out as I felt as his eyes softened, meeting mine "Come back at midnight, I have another..._experiment_" he said, eyes darkened with a hint of mischief.

I smile at him, pulling a piece of hair behind my ear absent-mindedly as I wander backwards. He grins, watching me before I venture out the room and off down the hall. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't skipping dizzily on the inside.


End file.
